


Formality

by AgniKayos



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Meetings, Humor, last names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgniKayos/pseuds/AgniKayos
Summary: Ranboo My Beloved
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Formality

###  Formality

The Dream SMP has a wide collection of characters, from regulars who stop you at every turn to members who have faded into legend, Ranboo has met only a fraction of them. He knew most of the regulars; Tubbo, Ponk, Puffy, and Foolish to name a few. 

There was one member though, he had never met. 

"Tubbo have you decommissioned the nukes yet?" Ranboo asked the shorter boy, Tubbo shrugged, fiddling with a piece of paper.

"Eh, I'm tired, something for tomorrow I guess." Ranboo sighed, they were walking down the prime path, talking in no particular direction. Ranboo stopped by the towering glass spiral that lead to Purpled's abandoned house, eyes traveling to the red tendrils curling around the UFO.

"Man, Purpled really gave up on this huh?" Ranboo mused aloud, Tubbo stopped next to him, eyes landing on the vines.

"I think he moved close to L'Manberg, he has a potato farm there." Ranboo froze,

"Wait, do you mean the community potato farm?" 

"What community potato farm, it was Purpled's." Ranboo groaned and buried his head in his hands,

"So Tubbo, you're telling me that I have been STEALING from this poor man for months? HAVE YOU SEEN HIS HOUSE? IT'S IN SHAMBLES!" Tubbo laughed as Ranboo began counting off the potatoes in his inventory. The duo continued walking before a figure popped out of the Nether portal, 

"Hey Tubbo, is that a new member?" 

It was fucking Purpled.

Ranboo froze, looking at Tubbo who took a bite out of a baked potato before waving at the other teen.

"Sup Purp, been a while, fixing up the potato farm again?" Ranboo glared at his friend before looking back at the irregular.

"So, is he a new member? I don't remember seeing him before." 

"Oh, this is Ranboo." Tubbo said, "He arrived what, when did you arrive, like a month ago?"

"Tubbo it's been almost three months." The enderman sighed, looking back at Purpled who had approached the duo.

"Hello," The irregular said, "Purpled Bedwars, nice to meet you." There was a long pause, silence broken by Tubbo,

"You have a last name? Pog, so do I." Ranboo looked at the shorter teen in confusion,

"You have a last name?"

"Yeah, Underscore, I'm Tubbo Underscore. Ranboo do you have a last name." Ranboo paused, 

"Yeah Ranboo, DO you have a last name?" Purpled asked, eyes trained on the enderman's shoulder. 

"Um yeah, I do." Ranboo said quickly.

"What is it?"

"My name is Ranboo Beloved." 


End file.
